The Battle of the Seven Potters
by haven1elizabeth
Summary: This is kind of like The Battle of Seven Potters, but Hermione is injured instead of George. Short.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own non of these characters.

Summary: What would happen if it was Hermione who was injured at the Battle of The Seven Potters?

Harry knew something was wrong when he saw the lightning in the clouds above him and Hagrid. Kingsley and Hermione passed by them and Harry heard both of them scream.

Hagrid finally reached the clouds, everything was wrong. Kingsley and Hermione were being chased by about fifty death eaters. Kingsley twisted, barely avoiding a killing curse. Hermione nearly slipped and the Thestral they rode on dove downwards and several killing curses flew at them.

"We have to help the others, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, no longer able to see Kingsley or Hermione.

Kingsley's point of view

Kingsley shot a stunning spell at one of the death eaters behind him and missed. It was hard to shoot a moving target from a moving target. He always missed, Kingsley could see Voldemort behind him.

"Oh no." Kingsley whispered and made the Thestral shoot downwards to avoid the curse.

Hermione screamed and Kingsley could feel something warm and wet on his back and Hermione's grip loosen. "Her, Harry hang on!" Kingsley remembered that he can't call her Hermione.

Hermione slipped, and fell of the Thestral. "Harry!" Kingsley yelled and flew after Hermione. He caught up with her falling body and grabbed her. She had several cuts on the front of her and she was bleeding badly.

"Just hang in there, Hermione." Kingsley whispered to her very quietly so his voice wouldn't carry to the Death eaters chasing him. He wished to every God that there was to protect them.

Voldemort shot another curse and forced the Thestral into a building, setting it on fire at the same time. The Thestral was confused and panicking, Kingsley was able to steady it and get it back on course.

Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters left but a few continued to try to kill them.

"Sectumsempra!" Kingsley heard one of them yell just before a spell hit there Thestral. The Thestral crashed into the ground and Kingsley couldn't think straight.

Hermione's point of view

Hermione screamed in pain, a spell had just hit her and it felt like someone had just tried to cut open her chest with a knife. She lost her grip on Kingsley's back, struggling to find his shirt again Hermione felt herself fall off the Thestral she couldn't see.

She could hear Kingsley yelling, Harry's name. _Why is he yelling Harry's name? Oh right, I am Harry._ Hermione felt darkness overcome her and she could no longer stay awake.

Harry's point of view

Harry saw a huge flash of light outside the window. Lupin ran out before him, and picked up Kingsley. "Kingsley prove to me that it's you!" Lupin pointed at Kingsley.

"Oh no." Harry whispered as he saw the limp form of Hermione on the ground next to the dead Thestral. "Hermione!" Harry ran to her side. Lupin pulled him back, "Harry, she could be an imposter!"

Harry agreed to stop reluctantly. Lupin pointed his wand at her, "Hermione prove you're really Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes and began to cough up blood. She had several cuts across her body that were bleeding steadily. "Lupin, she's hurt let's take her inside." Tonks appeared.

"You can never be sure." Lupin warned "Hermione say something only Hermione would know."

Hermione vision seemed blurry, "Your marauder's name is Moony." Hermione whispered. Lupin nodded and Harry ran to her side, followed by Ron.

"Let's get her inside." Lupin picked up Hermione and Kingsley woke up.

"Hermione... where are you?" Kingsley woke up with a start.

Hermione's Point of View

Hermione woke up, Molly stood over her along with Harry and Ron. Everyone else stood in a background, Molly spoke first, "How do you feel Hermione?"

Hermione tried to shift, but pain exploded from her rib cage. Hermione tried to hide it, but did a terrible job.

"I thought you gave her some pain potion?" Ron asked.

"I did the injury must have been deeper than I thought." Molly shook her head. Hermione smiled at her, and Molly smiled back.

**What do you think, it's really short but it's a beginner. The next one I do will be a lot longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be the last chapter of The Battle of The Seven Potters. Hermione recovers; and the story comes to a close. Very short.**

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Fine, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"You were hit with a sectumsempra curse." Ron said. "And then fell off the Thestral, but Kingsley caught you."

Hermione started to feel tired once again. "Maybe we should let her sleep." Molly said.

Hermione went to sit up again and speak but the pain forced her to lay back down. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Narrative

Ron and Harry stayed mostly by Hermione's side while she sleep. The had mostly just made very deep cuts in Hermione's chest, which made her sleep a lot while her body tried to produce more blood from the marrow in her bones.

Hermione slept for almost two days before she woke up again. "How do you feel?" Ron asked.

"Better," Hermione looked around. "where are we?"

"That doesn't matter as long as it's safe and you're well." Harry said.

Lupin walked in and sat beside the trio; "How do you feel, Hermione?"

"Better." Hermione repeated.

Harry and Ron left just long enough for Mrs. Weasley to feed Hermione. Her face grim, when she walked out. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Hermione is still unable to eat solid food. I think the curse might have crushed part of her trachea, but I cleared her throat but it will still be a while before she can." Mrs. Weasley explained before walking off.

Hermione healed over the next few days and was soon able to eat correctly, walk, and do as she pleased. The only thing that remained of the curse was a long scratch across her collar bone.

Hermione

Hermione still felt some pain in her ribs during certain activities, but it was mostly easy to hide the pain. The pain began to evaporate over the course of a week and her scars slowly vanished. Hermione could even pretend that nothing even happened.

Everyday still, Ron and Harry asked how she felt. Finally Hermione told them it was really annoying, so they stopped, only occasionally going against their word.

All was back to normal and life continued.

**Told you it would be short. Oh well, try out my new story series, "The Perfect Stranger"**


End file.
